


On The Run And Go

by Anonymous



Category: South Park
Genre: Drug Use, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm too lazy to add em' rn, M/M, More tags to be added, My interpretation of a song, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After years of abuse and mistreatment from his father, Craigory Tucker along with his sister Tricia and his boyfriend Tweek Tweak, finally escape the hellhole which was once their home, but will they have what it takes to survive out there in the cruel world ahead of them?Basically based on two of my favorite songs (links for them will be added in the notes)Haven't written anything in quite quite a while, hope y'all enjoy, apologies for any spelling errors, feel free to correct me, though I'll likely be too lazy to edit all of it out. Anyways, enjoy!-J
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	On The Run And Go

**Author's Note:**

> Song for the first chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=50rlHVe6g9Q

**  
  
"Wake, from your sleep,"**

**  
"The drying, of, your tears,"**

**"Today** , **we escape, we escape,"  
  
  
**Craig groaned as he was woken up from his alarm, sitting up he reached out to it and shut it off, pulling his hands back to rub at his groggy eyes. Today was the day he told himself, as he sighed getting out of bed to get dressed. 

**"Pack, and get dressed,"**

**"Before, your father, hears, us,"**

Once he was done getting dressed he pulled out his phone and smiled, seeing a text from Tweek asking how he'd slept. He replied saying he slept fine, adding a blue heart at the end of it, asking if the blonde was ready for today, to which the other responded by asking the same question to him. 

**"Before, all hell, breaks, loose,"**

He looked out of his window for a moment, watching snow fall onto the streets of South Park Colorado, taking a few deep breaths before replying to him, telling him that he was as ready as can be. 

**"Breathe, keep breathing,"**

**"Don't, lose, your nerve,"  
  
  
**He heard a knock at his door and tensed for a moment, sighing in relief when it opened and it was his sister that stepped inside. Closing the door behind her she walked up to her older brother, "Dad's still asleep downstairs, will Tweek be here soon?"  
  
  


**"Breathe, keep breathing,"**

**"I can't, do this, alone,"  
  
  
**

He glanced back out the window for a moment before turning back to her, "He should be on his way here right now, did you pack everything you need?" he asked her, to which she nodded in conformation at him.

She then smirked at him, to which Craig raised an eyebrow, "What? What is it?" he asked confused, as Tricia pointed at the window and Craig turned, seeing his freezing blonde boyfriend tapping at the window rapidly, Craig quickly opening it to let him inside.

  
**"Sing, us a song,"**

**"A song to keep, us warm,"**

Once he was inside the blonde instantly felt warm arms wrapping around his waist, chuckling into the worried raven's shoulder, "Well hello to you too handsome~" he replied as he moved back a bit, Craig glaring at him slightly, "Jesus Tweek, how didn't you freeze to death in those clothes?!" he said, to which the blonde grinned and held up his signature thermos.  
  
  
**"Cause' there's, such a chill,"**

**"Such, a, chill,"**

Craig shook his head but nonetheless smiled at the blonde, just happy to have him here in their time of need, as his sister cleared her throat behind him, "If you two lovebirds are done, we should probably get going, lest the devil wake up and kill all of us," she said, to which they both nodded, Tweek giving Craig a quick peck on his lips, "Well c'mon then, no time to waste cowboy~" he giggled, as they went and opened the door, stepping downstairs slowly, all three of them freezing up as they saw who was waiting for them in the living room.

**"And you, can, laugh,"**

**"A spineless, laugh,"**

Craig grit his teeth as his drunken father stood there looking up at them, raising an eyebrow in amusement, chuckling, "Well well, where do you little shits think you're going huh?" he slurred out, holding a bottle of bear in one of his hands, as Tricia instinctively hid behind her brother. Craig walked further down the stairs, glaring at his so called "father" and sneered back at him, "We were just about to make our way out of this shit hole, so if you would be as so kind as to piss off," flipping him the bird as his father growled at him, making his way towards him, "I've had about enough of that disgusting mouth of yours, do I have to beat some sense into you again huh?" 

**"We hope, your rules, and, wisdom,"**

**"Choke, you,"**  
  


As the drunken man stomped towards him he did not show any signs of pain as the fist collided with his jaw sending him to the floor,, Tricia yelping and running into the kitchen, Tweek instinctively moving over to protect Craig, the ginger hair man chuckling at the sight, "Oh look, it's the faggot's pathetic crack-head boyfriend, you know, the biggest mistake my son ever made except becoming gay is choosing someone like you," he said smirking at him, as the blonde growled at him, lunching forward and landing a hit straight into his left cheek, the other looking back at him with a glare as viscous as the blonde's, "Oh, you're gonna get it now," he said as the two began fighting, Craig joining in as they both tried to overpower him.

As meanwhile in the kitchen a sobbing Tricia was crouching down behind the counter watching the fight from a distance, feeling helpless and weak as she just stood there, seeing her father grab Craig by his neck and chuck him into a wall, in spite of being drunk he was still holding up better than the two boys were, slamming Tweek to the ground he started walking over to the disoriented Craig. Panicking, Tricia looked around biting her bottom lip, as she reached out and grabbed a knife, hesitating for a moment as she saw her father repeatedly slamming his fists down onto her older brother, she cried out and charged from the kitchen into the living room, her dad turning back just in time to see the knife go into his chest, as he slowly started backing away from her.  
  
  


**"And now, we are one, in everlasting, peace,"**

**"We hope, that you choke, that, you, choke,"**

Turning her attention back to Craig she quickly leaned forward shaking his shoulders, seeing his badly bruised face as he weakly smiled at her, reaching out a thumb and wiping some of the tears falling from her cheeks, no words were exchanged as he drew her into a hug, letting her sob into her shoulder, rubbing circles into her back. As Craig looked up he saw the blonde walking towards them, joining into the hug, nothing but pure silence aside from the sobbing from Tricia and the gasps and gurgles from Thomas, who was now sat down in a corner coughing up blood, his vision hazy. The trio stood up, all three looking over to him, Tricia biting her lip and choosing to look away, as Craig walked forward and spat onto the man, "Burn in hell dad, burn in fucking hell," he said spitefully, turning back he walked out with the other two into the snowy town of south park, hearing sirens quickly approaching they ran, not ever looking back.

**"We hope, that you choke, that, you, choke."**

**Author's Note:**

> Will edit this later, hopefully I'll be able to get some chapters out of this but can't promise any time soon.


End file.
